


Sleep

by Mister_Spock



Series: Star Trek Beyond- Missing Scenes & Additions [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Spock/pseuds/Mister_Spock
Summary: A short scene where Kirk and McCoy talk while Spock is treated on the Franklin.Complete.





	Sleep

“On death’s door and he’s quoting Shakespeare,” McCoy grumbled.

Jim watched as McCoy exposed the wound to start treatment. Chekov, must have got his first look at the injury because he muttered something in Russian and when Jim glanced over, he was looking worriedly at Spock. He turned to Scotty who wore an equally concerned expression and only Jaylah, remained somewhat unconcerned.

Jim heard Spock make a pained gasp and he fought against turning back round, drawing more attention to his condition. They needed a plan- a next step to get back the crew but Jim couldn’t think beyond getting Spock back on his feet. Spock would come up with the most logical solution and then Jim could work from that.

“Captain, do you want me to try and see if there are any other signals?”

“I think most of the crew got captured escaping the ship,” McCoy chimed in, not looking up from his work. “But it might be worth a try,”

“Sure, give it a go. Scotty, why don’t you help him,” Kirk said, conscious of the pair just staring at Spock otherwise.

“Aye, Sir.” Scotty said and heading into the next room, Jaylah following him.

Jim turned back to Spock and reached for his arm. McCoy stopped him before he could make contact though. At Jim’s confused face, McCoy explained. “Normally, I like my patients conscious, but some rest will do him good right now.”

Jim looked down at Spock, surprised he appeared to be sleeping. “Can’t he hear us when he sleeping anyway?” Jim said.

“Probably. Doesn’t matter much. We don’t have time to wait for long, but he can gather his energy while I’m doing this.”

“How long will it take?”

“No idea, I’ve never used one before. Plus, Spock’s biology makes it difficult to guess.”

“It’s safe if you over use it?”

“No, not really. That’s why they stopped making them. It’ll bind the wound it finds and once it’s done that, it’ll just start binding other stuff together. You’re not supposed to use it ‘blind’ so to speak. I should be able to see what it’s doing.”

“When you say 'other stuff'?”

“Whatever's in it’s way. It’ll just start fusing everything together. In fact, some Klingon’s used to use these things to torture their prisoners.”

“Are you serious?” Jim said, pulling the device away from Spock.

“Hey!”

Spock gasped awake, unsure what was happening. McCoy and Kirk froze in place.

“It’s fine, Jim.” McCoy said, reluctant to say anything else now Spock was watching them. It seemed to take Spock a few seconds to recall where they were and what was happening. “Captain, is every thing okay? You look most unsettled.”

“Everything’s fine, Spock.”

Spock looked at the device, in Jim’s hands and he handed it back to McCoy. “I-” Jim started.

“Jim, why don’t you go help the others,” McCoy suggested.

“They can handle it,” Jim said, dismissively.

“Let him rest, stop worrying. I’m taking care of it.”

Jim sighed. Spock had closed his eyes again, his brows creased in a frown, whether from pain or the discussion happening above him.

“Okay, fine.”


End file.
